Alone With You
by Naatz
Summary: Syaoran goes back to Hong-Kong. And then he comes back. What did he and Sakura do when he wasn't there?... Fluff. Enjoy. :) *one shot*


**_A/N:_**__

_This is a one shot, and it doesn't follow the anime but the manga, and it ended quite differently... but Syaoran still told Sakura that he loved her._

_I don't own CCS. I own some mangas, though... _

_Ugh. I can't believe I'm writing romance. Please bear with me. I usually don't write it._

_"I'm sure you will find the person you love most, Sakura-chan, and you will be the first in the person's mind."_

**Alone With You**

_"I wonder who's moving..."_

_"It's me."_

_"Eh?"_

_"I'm going back... to Hong-Kong..."_

"Sakura-san!" Fujitaka called his daughter to the kitchen. "You have a letter!"

Sakura, a cheerful eleven year old girl, jumped from her chair that was in her room, causing it to fall over with a deadly thud. A letter... Was it... from _him?_ She ran towards the kitchen trying not to fall as she flew down the stairs. "Letter?" She chimed. "I have a letter?"

"Yes," Fujitaka smiled gently. "Here." He gave her the white envelope. She stared at it for a while. The stamp... it was from Hong-Kong...

"Thank you, Otou-san!" She squealed, and hugged her father tightly. 

He laughed kindly and said, "don't you want to open and read it?"

"Yes!" Sakura smiled and danced her way back to her room.

Once she got there, the envelope was already half torn from both her nervous and excited hands, but she tried hard not to rip up the letter in any way or form. It was from him, from Syaoran...

'Sakura... how are you? Is everything all right? How is everyone? Are you all doing fine?

I... miss you, Sakura. It's lonely here. It's all training again. I have no one but you, and the others in Japan. I wish I could be with you again... Like before. Is there something new? Someone new? Someone..._old_?

Wait. If it's someone old I don't want to know. Especially if it's _her_ and _him_. But if you _do_ have something new, tell me. It'll take away some of the boringness that I have here and will give me something to think about...

Li Syaoran'

Sakura giggled. It was just like him. In the first part of the letter it seemed like he had fought with the paper. The signs of the eraser touching the paper multiple times were clear. The rest of the letter looked like he tried to hide his embarrassment... She fought the slight blush that rose to her cheeks, took out a pen, some papers, an envelope, stamps... and started to write back.

_"Do you... have to go?"_

_"Yes. There are things that I have to do in Hong-Kong."_

_"When... do you go back?"_

_"Tomorrow."___

**^*^**

_"I'm glad I came to Japan and met you. No, met you, **Sakura**."_

Syaoran sat in his chair, his face empty from any lingering expression. He was exhausted. Meeting people wasn't his favorite way to pass the day. He readied his steady gaze over the old brown desk that was in front of him, and saw a closed envelope between some other letters he had received.

He groaned, letting out a slight expression of irritation before taking it into his hand. He received tons of letters. And they all made him think that it was _her_ that sent them.

His heart almost missed a beat when he saw that the writing on the stamp said clearly, "JAPAN". He forced himself to inhale deeply and only then did he start to open it. When he scanned it quickly, his heart _did_ miss a beat. It _was_ from her... His eyes went back to the beginning of it, and read...

'Syaoran-kun! I'm fine! Everything and everyone here is just fine! Tomoyo-chan is still going to the choir, and she has that new song, it's really beautiful! You should sometime hear it! Onii-chan stayed in his current workplace, you won't believe _that_, for almost a month! Yukito-san also works there, so maybe that's the reason.

I still write to Mizuki-sensei and Eriol-kun regularly. Except that, nope! Nothing old is coming back! They're both doing fine, by the way, and tell you "hi".

Here it's never boring. Might be because I have all those wonderful people around me. You, Eriol-kun and Mizuki-sensei are the only ones that are missing, but except for that, it's almost exactly like it was before you came. And then it was _never_ boring. Hoe... I'm lying. It's boring sometimes. But then I think about everything, and then the time passes quickly... except when it doesn't... hoe... I'm confused...

Anyway! I miss you too...!

What are you doing there that's so boring? Ah, you don't have to answer. I just feel good to ask it... heheh...

Ehh, I think I should stop writing now, I need to prepare dinner, and Onii-chan and Otou-san are both busy and can't do it instead of me, so I got to go. We'll talk later, right?

Ah! Good luck with your training!

Sakura'

Syaoran let a small smile to be shown on his features. That was certainly Sakura, always jumping back and forth from one subject to another. He loved that in her, just like he loved almost everything else in her. She was _perfect_.

He wanted to start and write something back when someone knocked the door. He turned his face to the door, saying "open."

His mother entered, her face struck with a strict expression on it. "Your uncle wishes to talk to you."

His smile instantly disappeared.

"You should be downstairs in five minutes. Try to wear something more representative." With that, she exited the room, not waiting for her son's reply. She knew that eventually he would do what he was asked to do.

Syaoran stood stiffly, although he had no reason to do so, looked longingly for a moment at Sakura's letter, and went to dress and wash his face. A family member requested his presence. He could not ignore it.

_"You found him... The person you love most."_

_"Yes..."_

**^*^**

_"Will you introduce me to him sometime?"_

_"It's probably impossible..."_

_"Why?"_

_"He's going...far away..."_

Sakura sat patiently next to the phone. Syaoran should call any minute now... Touya went in front of her towards the phone, picked up the receiver, and started to dial a number. He stopped when he saw Sakura's face. It was scary enough to even scare Yue away.

 He backed away slowly, and Sakura sighed, relieved.

And the phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" Sakura all but shouted into the receiver. 

_"Sakura?"_

"Syaoran-kun!" She giggled excitedly. "You called!"

She could almost hear his smile when he said, _"did you doubt me?"_

Although he couldn't see her, she shook her head violently. "No! I didn't! I didn't!" She ran upstairs.

"Oi, Sakura!" Something yellow arrived to her sight. "Did you bring me—oomf!" Sakura grabbed Kero-chan with one hand and threw him outside from her room as her other hand held the phone.

"Sakura~~~!" His voice sounded like it swam. She ignored him, shut the door and locked it.

_"...not seeing your loved one is a bitter thing..."_

**^*^**

_"Everything will surely be all right..."_

It was so good to hear her voice again... Syaoran missed it so much... Hey, that was a suspicious sound...

"Sakura?" He frowned.

_"Heheheh... It's fine. Kero-chan bothered me, that's all... hehehe..."_

He hid his head from no one and chuckled.

_"What?"_

"Nothing, nothing..." He replied to her confused voice. "How is everything going?"

_"I needed to scare Onii-chan away from the phone..."_

Comfortable silence came between the two. Syaoran enjoyed just hearing her breathe... 

_"I understand my feelings! The one I love most- it's you!"_

**^*^**

_"Thank you... Can I name this bear 'Sakura'?"_

_"Yes! And can I name the one you gave me 'Syaoran'?"_

_"Yes."_

Two years passed, two years of hard, immense pain of being apart. Syaoran sat, at the moment, on a hard wooden chair, wearing his usual school uniform. He had just came back from school, and he intended to write Sakura another letter, but just as he had gotten his writing utensils out, his mother told him to go and wait at the living room.

He did as she wished, telling himself that he would write to Sakura later. 

"Syaoran." His mother said as she entered the room. 

"Mother." He answered emotionlessly, looking straight into her eyes.

"You wish to go back to Japan, to the Card Mistress." She stated.

Syaoran nodded. Everyone, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, saw how miserable he was without her.

Her mother took out of her pocket some papers. His heart raced in his chest. If it was what he hoped it was... he could jump all over his mother and hug her like there wasn't any tomorrow. Well, he _was_ exaggerating... but... "That's a one way plane ticket to Japan. It's yours."

It _was_ a ticket!

She handed it to him, and smiled. "You earned it. You have done everything you should have." And hugged him.

_"I'll come back!"_

_"When?"___

_"When I'm done with what I have to do in Hong-Kong!"_

_"When's that?!"_

_"It'll take time! Will you wait for me?"_

_"Yes!"_

**^*^**

_"Syaoran-kun?"___

_"I finally finished what I had to do in Hong-Kong. I can stay in Tomoeda from now on."_

_"Really?"___

_"Yes."_

_"We don't have to go through phones and letters anymore?"_

_"Yeah."___

Syaoran sat in the soft chair of the airplane. He wore his new school uniform, because he'd arrive just when school would start.

He went alone, yet again. That was how he went to Tomoeda the last time he came. And it was how he would go there now.

Syaoran packed things quickly, leaving 'Sakura' outside so he could take it by hand.  The problem was, that when he left, early in the morning, he remembered to take only the teddy bear with him, and one of his sisters had to chase after him and give him all his stuff.

That sister's payment was to see Syaoran blushing.

At the end, everything happened as it should have. Syaoran arrived just in time to catch his flight, the stewardesses were nice to him because of the fact that Syaoran was a child that went onto the plane on his own.

He waited restlessly to see Sakura. They had not met for two years. Yes, they talked through the phone and sent letters and at the meantime, this satisfied their need for being connected to the other. But as the hands of the clock ticked and time passed by, they each had a longing to be with the other. Just like when they were younger. They would've done _anything_ to see each other.

Syaoran felt like shouting his happiness to the world. He was going to see Sakura. He was going to see Sakura. He was going to see Sakura!!

The plane took off without he noticed it. He couldn't care less. He was going to see Sakura...

The flight was relaxing. His need to yell subsided a little, and he could breathe deeply to calm himself.

In a few hours, the plane had landed safely on the ground but it had only felt like a couple of minutes to him. He was the first one to leave, to get his belongings, to get onto a bus, to get a rid back to his old house, and put all his belongings in his bedroom and then go to his new school.

He didn't forget to take 'Sakura', the teddy bear, with him. He would never forget that.

As he arrived to school, he waited restlessly while checking his watch frequently. He knew that she was a late-comer, but he didn't mind the wait, and he didn't mind the weird looks that he got for holding a teddy bear.

She came running anxiously. The bell was going to ring in any second... but when she saw Syaoran, she stopped slowly and came a bit closer.

Sakura looked dazed. "Syaoran-kun?"

He smiled. They were finally together...

_"From now on, we'll be together forever!"_

**_A/N:_**__

_I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Finally my brain gave me an idea for a CCS fanfiction. You have no idea how much I wanted to write one. I hope I don't have too much OOCness..._


End file.
